


Dead Hearts

by fr0stehcat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0stehcat/pseuds/fr0stehcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{{Basically this is just a list of the clans and which cats are in them, as well as short descriptions of the cats. If you don't give a fuck, go to the next chapter please. uwu}}</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Clans and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> {{Basically this is just a list of the clans and which cats are in them, as well as short descriptions of the cats. If you don't give a fuck, go to the next chapter please. uwu}}

###  **Thunderclan**  
  
  


Leader  
Jaystar - Dark gray tabby tom with striking amber eyes  
  
Deputy  
Talonstripe - Brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a large scar on his right shoulder  
  
Medicine Cat  
Deerfur - Small brown she-cat with a short tail and soft green eyes  
  
Warriors  
Boulderstep - Pale gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice** \- Skypaw  
Nettleclaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Beestripe - Pale brown tabby tom with dark brown markings and blue eyes  
Mistystream - Gray she-cat with a lighter underbelly and green eyes  
 **Apprentice -** Sunpaw  
Cloudstep - Small white she-cat with amber eyes  
  
Apprentices  
Skypaw - Gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Sunpaw - Pale yellow she-cat with light amber eyes  
  
Queens  
Kestrelfur - Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Mother to -** Nightkit (black tom with green eyes)  
  
Elders  
Adderclaw - Pale brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a missing leg  
  
  
  
  


###  **Shadowclan**  
  
  


Leader  
Blackstar - Large black tom with a splash of white on his chest and amber eyes  
  
Deputy  
Ravenwing - Dark gray, almost black tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
  
Medicine Cat  
Mudtail - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
Warriors  
Ratclaw - Scrawny gray tom with pale blue eyes  
Bloodtail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a mostly reddish-brown tail and amber eyes  
Darkmist - Dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes  
  
Queens  
Ebonywhisker - Fluffy reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Mother to -** Eaglekit (brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes), Berrykit (pale gray and white she-kit with amber eyes), and Smallkit (tiny black and white tom with blue eyes)  
  
Elders  
Barktail - Brown tom with a missing tail and green eyes  
Stumpfoot - Black tom with a twisted back paw and amber eyes  
  
  


###  **Riverclan**  
  
  
  


Leader  
Breezestar - Gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
  
Deputy  
Swiftstrike - Large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
Medicine Cat  
Trouttail - Pale gray tom with blue eyes  
  
Warriors  
Fleapelt - Gray spotted tabby tom with green eyes  
Lilysplash - Pale yellow and white tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Thrushsong - Pale brown mottled tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip with pale green eyes  
Dustedfeather - Pale brown ticked tabby tom with pale blue eyes and is always seen with raven feathers put behind his right ear  
 **Apprentice -** Smokepaw  
Riverclaw - Pale blue she-cat with amber eyes  
Spottedfish - Light gray ticked tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
Apprentices  
Smokepaw - Gray and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes  
  
Queens  
Moonfur - Fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Mother to -** Stripekit (light gray tabby tom with amber eyes) and Featherkit (gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes)  
  
Elders  
Mistyeye - Blind light gray she-cat  
  
  


###  **Windclan**  
  
  
  


Leader  
Harestar - White tom with amber eyes  
  
Deputy  
Mousetail - Dusty brown tom with green eyes  
  
Medicine Cat  
Quailfeather - Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes  
  
Warriors  
Snakefur - Black tom with amber eyes  
Whiteclaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with sharp white claws and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice -** Frogpaw  
Rocktail - Dark gray tom with a broken tail and blue eyes  
Bearclaw - Large brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Graywing - Light gray she-cat with amber eyes  
  
Apprentices  
Frogpaw - White she-cat with bright green eyes  
  
Queens  
Birdwing - Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

~to be edited tomorrow~


End file.
